Emails today are the back-bone for an enterprise as the emails are used not only to communicate internally and externally, but also to collaborate on various projects and conduct business including marketing of products. These emails are repositories of data which can be analyzed to provide useful insights. Such analysis can be made for tracking email marketing efforts, detection of spam, tracking project status, and tracking personal email usage, such as response time and peek email activity. Presently, various tools are available to both enterprise and individuals for performing email analytics. These tools perform social network analysis, content analysis, and header-level analysis on emails to provide various insights, such as weekly volumes, top responders, response time, and other statistics include marketing statistics, such as number of mails opened and number of clicks in the opened mails.